what dreams do
by samurai's wind
Summary: wet dreams, what they can make you say in your sleep... this is a Darry/Ponyboy fic. Yaoi. don't like don't read. mention of Dally/Johnny and Soda/Steve


Darry was sleepy…

Soda was in his and Ponyboy's bed (minus Ponyboy though) and was snuggling up to Steve's dumb-ass.

Dally was on the sofa making out with Johnny, who is on top of him.

Two-bit was in the kitchen, his head propped up on the table where he had fallen asleep after losing to Ponyboy at poker.

And last Ponyboy was slipping on his night clothes and walked to Darry's room, he had been sleeping in Darry's bed since Steve and Soda came out of the closet.

He smiled brightly, no doubt he admired his big brother and looked up to him, but Ponyboy was actually _in love-love _with him. If you know what I mean...

He started fantasying about Darry a year ago, but he masked it pretty well. especially when Soda woke him up and told him the sheets were wet, he only said there was a girl he liked. Poor Soda, he brought it too.

Pony jumped on the bed, "thanks again Darry, for letting me crash with you again."

"no problem little bro." Darry smiled "anyways night Pony."

"night Darry"

--

_In and out _

_In and out_

"_ahh!" Ponyboy arches up into the muscular chest "harder"_

"_Pony, you feel so good, tight and warm. It's suffocating, yet so good.." Darry groaned when Pony pushed his hips forward to met his trust._

"_Darry.. Darry.. Darry.." _

_Ponyboy chanted moaning when Darry kept hitting his prostate_

"_I'm-I'm gonna-gonna cum.." Pony moaned sweat running down his forehead and cheek._

--

Darry was sleeping soundly until he heard someone groan, then moan, "harder."

His eyes opened and he whispered, "it had better not be Soda and Steve because if it is I'm gonna kill 'em"

He was about to get up when he heard it again..

And this time he noticed it was closer to him, he turned to his right and saw Ponyboy, his little brother, having a wet dream and moaning in his sleep.

"Pony.. Ponyboy wake up!" Darry yelled

"Darry.. Darry.. Darry.."

Ponyboy moaned in the most sexiest way Darry had ever saw. So he just watched until he realized what was going on.

'he's have a dream about me… a wet dream at that.'

"I'm-I'm gonna-gonna cum." he moaned out before Darry shook him harder which resulted in Ponyboy waking up…

He opened his eyes and peered up at Darry with fear in his eyes

"wha-what's wrong?" he asked which he found out his voice wasn't anything but a tiny squeak.

Darry pointed down to the middle of Ponyboy's thighs. Pony gulped at large wet spot that could be seen threw the blanket, sheet, and his pajama pants.

"you wanna tell me?" Darry asked

"n-no." Pony blushed "y-you didn't hear anything did you?"

"yep." Darry said with straight face, which freaked Ponyboy out completely.

"I heard you chanting my name and say your gonna cum.." Darry got up, "get up so I change the bed."

"I'm-I'm sorry Darry I thought I could con-control my-myself. I'll leave if you want."

Ponyboy looked down at the blanket before getting up cause he mistook the silence and thought Darry was waiting for him to leave.

He got up and started walking to the door, 'almost there' he thought 'I can't look at his face right know, it hurts too much'

He grabbed the handle only to feel Darry's hand snaking around his waist.

Darry put his face in the crock of his little brother's neck and mumbled "why you leaving?"

"I-I thought you wanted me too." he stuttered

Darry smiled against his skin and kissed his neck then his Adam's apple.

"Darry.." Pony moaned

While Darry slipped his hand inside Pony's boxes and started foundling his harden member.

Darry stroked softly at first then he got harder when every moan that came from Pony.

Finally Ponyboy had enough, the climax had been building up, just for this moment.

"DARRY!!" Pony nearly screamed as he released into Darry's hand.

He was breathing hard and shallow as Darry picked him up and carried him to his bed.

Darry laid him down before putting down Pony's pants and boxers, "what-what're ya doing?" came Pony naïve and innocent voice.

Darry chuckled in reply, he knew Ponyboy might act naïve and innocent but really, Pony did knew what he was doing.

He started licking up the cum making Pony moan out, and he enjoyed every second of it.

He pulled the pants and boxers back up and laid down beside his sweaty little brother and kissed him gently.

Maybe people wont like it, maybe people wont even find out about it. By the way Ponyboy always was always picking fights with him, Darry thought Pony didn't return the feelings, but now he knew.

"I love you Darry."

"I love you too Ponyboy."

--

Dis: i don't know the characters

hope you enjoyed. review please, reviews are always welcome


End file.
